So Cute
by ThrowDownTheKey
Summary: My sad, sad, attempt at CollinsxAngel fluff. I love them so much, I thought I'd just try.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, glory to Jonathon Larson, the most talented angel heaven has in it's gates. **

So Cute

ANGEL'S POV

He was so damn cute right now. Scrunching his nose in disgust as he reads another spoiled-brat's paper. His little white beanie sat on his head, and he was wearing five layers the last time I counted. I was watching him from around the corner, I had just gotten out of the shower, and I was in my pajamas.

I curled up next to him on the couch. "Aren't you cold Angelcake?" Collins asked me, rubbing my shoulder.

I just put my forehead on his shoulder and nodded. I watched him scribble a big, fat F on someone named Maddie's paper. "Baby?" I asked.

"Yeah Ang?" he replied, still intently grading his student's paper.

"Why do you give them homework if you're just going to fail them?" I smiled naughtily as he removed his glasses and gazed at me.

"Well Angel, my darling, I guess it's just because I'm evil," he set the papers down onto the coffee table, grunting. "They're hopeless. These spoiled children obviously couldn't care less about philosophy."

I pulled off his knit cap, and rubbed his head. "Aww… honey. You can teach me philosophy any day…" I whispered in his ear.

He suddenly stood up, and since I was leaning on him, I fell forwards dramatically into the couch. "Ccollllllliiinnnsss….." I moaned, my voice muffled by the couch cushion.

"Aannngggeellll…." He mimicked mockingly.

I pulled my head out of the couch to look at him. "Aarrgghh!" I face planted back into the cushion when he picked up the stack of papers.

He sat next to me. "Ang, baby, you know I have to finish this. And you know how much I want to just play with you tonight, I have to grade these if I don't want to lose my job," he said gruffly, in that voice he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I hopped off the couch quickly, surprising him. He assumed I was going to fight for him, I usually did. But this time, I picked up my pickle tub and threw my red jacket on over my pajama pants. "No use in wasting a perfectly good night, I'm going to go drum a bit," I opened the front door, pausing briefly to see if he would say anything. He didn't, so I slipped out, sliding the door behind me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Thanks," Angel looked up at me with a smile when I dropped a ten dollar bill in her bucket. "Oh hey honey!" She beamed and stood up when she saw it was me. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear. "I finished those papers…."

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Angel picked up her pickle tub and grabbed my hand, swinging it along with her feet as she practically pulled me down the street.

I laughed. "What?" Angel asked lightly, still walking.

"Come here," I pulled her to look into the window of the Life Café.

"I don't see anyone babe," she looked in.

"C'mon," I swung open the door and pulled her into the restaurant. Then I pointed to the bulletin board above the bar, where a picture of all the bohemians was pinned. We all looked so happy. Mark, for once, was holding his camera and smiling. While Roger held Mimi in a warm embrace, Collins had Angel in his lap, smiling. Maureen had her head on Joanne's shoulder, while Benny was standing awkwardly to the side.

"Aww…" Angel smiled. "How'd they put it up here, the manager disapproves of us?"

I just laughed and squeezed her hand. "Maureen may have had something to do with it, but don't tell Joanne," I whispered in her ear. Angel just giggled and squeezed my hand back. I looked at her, she was so beautiful. Not that I didn't adore her drag, but I really loved her like this, completely natural, just my Angel. I wouldn't dare ever tell her this, because I treasure my life, but I prefer her curly, short hair to all those shimmery wigs. She's so damn cute right now, and I love how she has no idea I'm staring at her.

**I know it's not my best, I'm simply not good at writing fluff. I love it, but can't write it. Please Review!**


End file.
